


What about this one?

by VicAgallon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicAgallon/pseuds/VicAgallon
Summary: Remus Birthday is fast approaching.Sirius HAS to give him the best present ever.James tries to deal with a clueless Sirius.Peter does something he should've done a long time ago.--This is my first fanfiction in ages and english isn't my first language, so please people, lower your expectations^^--





	What about this one?

„What about this one?“, Sirius asked for the millionth time.  
James turned toward him and rolled his eyes. His best friend was holding a house-plant. A freaking house-plant. And he was pretending like it was the most common thing in the world.  
“Not gonna lie, mate. I don’t think Remus either needs or wants a house-plant.”  
They had been looking for presents for their friends birthday for hours now and quite frankly James was getting bored. It is not that shopping with Sirius is usually boring, but whenever he has to find something for Remus, the guy just kind of looses his mind. 

“Yeah, but I thought… I mean… he likes… trees…”, Sirius seemed to realize what he sounded like himself, because a second after the words left his mouth, he threw the plant to the ground and gripped his hair in frustration.   
“I need to get him something good James. He got me something good. Better than good. The best fucking present in the world. And what do I do? I look at plants.”

“And shoe polisher, a glass Urinal and don’t forget the marching band.”, James laughed.  
Sirius shot him a glare. “Well I still think a marching band is a really nice present.”  
“Not when it consists of ten creepy old men that ask if you found the way of the lord.”, James said, while browsing the shelves. He held up a notebook.   
“Here, what about this. It is empty so Remus can do whatever he wants with it and there is a dog on the cover, so he will always think of you.”, James grinned.

”Ha Ha, James. I need something spectacular, not that.”, Sirius sat down and stared at the wall of the store as if the perfect gift would just magically appear in front of him.  
James put the book back. “It was better than any of your ideas.” He muttered to himself.

James kept looking through the book stands and finally held up another book, a novel this time. “He likes to read, he always goes on about how this and that book changed his life, why not just buy him a book?”, James asked.

Sirius got up and frowned down at the book that James was holding, then his face suddenly lit up. “That’s it!”, he exclaimed.   
“Remus is always going on about how in Books these awesome things happen, so all I have to do is find out what his favourite moments from his favourite books are and create a day in which he can live out all of those moments!”   
Sirius was so hyper, he was almost dancing through the store.

James thought about it for a second. It wouldn’t be easy, but it sure as hell was personal and different and that seemed to be exactly what Sirius was going for with this present. It also wasn’t a house-plant.   
“Sure thing, let’s find out about our friends fave books then, ey?”  
Sirius nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

 

Finding out about Remus favourite books and scenes was harder than Sirius expected. Of course he could simply ask his mate, but what if Remus were to suspect something. He wanted the day to be perfect and not ruined by Remus possibly guessing what was going on. He wanted to give him a day that bit by bit reminded him of all these amazing moments in his favourite books and he’d be dammed if Remus realized what Sirius was doing before they hadn’t at least gotten to the fifth location. 

”How do I do this? Jaaaaaaames? JAAAAAMMES?”, Sirius whined.  
James ignored him.  
“Prongs… pleaaaaaase?”  
James sighed. He turned toward Sirius, who was sitting on Remus bed and just stared at his stack of Books.   
“I don’t know, he went on about that one book, that one with the… guy…”  
“Not helping in the slightest here, mate.”  
Sirius went through the books one by one, but his memory couldn’t part them properly enough to remember Remus talking about any in particular.   
“I have one scene that I know he liked, because I read the book as well and we talked about it.”, Sirius explained. “But one scene is hardly gonna be enough.”  
James just wanted to say something as the door to their dorm swung open. Peter walked in. “You guys are back.”, he smiled.  
“Not now Wormy, I am concentrating.”, Sirius stared at the covers of the books, which couldn’t possible help him at all in this situation but James ignored that fact.   
“Hey Pete. Say… What Book Scene does Remus really like?”, James asked his friend.  
Peter sat down on his bed and bit his lip, seemingly thinking. Then he cracked a smile. “There is this one scene in Lights of Dawn where the two main characters get lost and then end up finding this amazing waterfall. The Characters were really mad at each other before that scene, but somehow just sitting there and talking, they became friends again. I am not doing it justice describing it, but Remus really loved that scene and it actually kind of reminded me of you two. You know, after the whole Snape Incident, when you had a good talk and Remus forgave you.”

Sirius was immediately writing down the name of the book and the setting. “Good. That makes 2 scenes.”

“How many do you need?”, Peter asked.

“I don’t know. But maybe 7 or 8. I want it to be a good, long day. Best Present that Moony has ever gotten.”, Sirius grinned.

Peter frowned. “I don’t recall you putting this much effort into any of our previous presents.”

“Yeah well, we aren’t Moony, Pete”, James winked at his friend. 

“Good Point.”, Peter chuckled. 

“Oh shut up, the both of you.”, Sirius said. “Remus has just always given all of us such good and well thought out presents. Someone has to repay him.”

“Sure. That’s the only reason, Pads.”, James said.

 

 

 

Remus Birthday was fast approaching and Sirius was ready. Turns out talking to Lily Evans was the solution to all problems in life ever. Not only did she tell Sirius what Remus favourite Books of all time were, but she also gave amazing Intel on specific scenes that Remus had mentioned were really important to him.

It was only natural that Sirius got up at five am just in case Remus would get up early. He didn’t. Since it was his Birthday Sirius decided to wait at his bedpost, until his friend woke up. He was really patient. At least for about two hours, because when it turned 7 am Sirius basically jumped on top of his sleeping friend and yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Remus smiled. “Pads, it is way too early.”  
Sirius climbed off of him. “That my friend is incorrect, since we have a lot to do today.”  
Slowly, Remus climbed out of his bed and got dressed. “I told you, I don’t want a party.”, Remus said as he pulled on a sweater.   
“No Party.”, Sirius said. “Just the time of your life.” Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him with him. 

Everything went perfectly. Sirius took Remus to location after location and except for a few side notes that it reminded him of something, but he can’t quite grasp what, he remained clueless. That is until the seventh location. It was the waterfall, the scene Peter had described for him. 

Sirius and Remus, who had just been for a picnic, were now walking rapidly through trees and fields, Sirius had planned for it to truly seem like they were lost until they stumbled upon the place. 

“Sirius, do you have any idea where we are going?”, Remus asked.  
Sirius raised his shoulders and just went on. “Not really, I guess we must be lost. Sorry.”  
“Well, I would be mad at you, but I am way too full right now.”  
“No please be mad, that would make it perfect.”, Sirius chuckled.  
Remus drew his brows together in confusion, but couldn’t ask what he meant, because in that moment they reached the waterfall. It was a beautiful little spot and piece by piece Remus realized what was going on.   
“Is… Is this the scene from Light of Dawn?”, he asked stunned. Remus looked around, there was a bench just like the one the two main characters had their big talk on. “Wait. Have we been acting out Book scenes?” Remus face was glorious to look at, a mixture of confusion and happiness.  
Sirius sat down on the bench and smiled up to Remus. “Mayyyyybe.”, he answered.   
“You just do so much for me and I wanted to give you a proper gift for once, something which comes from the heart you know?”  
Remus laughed. “Sirius. You literally became an Animagus for me. You know that super difficult and strictly forbidden thing, that could get you into siri- a lot of trouble.”, Remus stared at his friend.   
“Yeah but James and Peter did that too, that wasn’t me giving you something special.”, Sirius moved to one side of the bench, making space.  
Remus had a fond smile on his lips. He sat down next to Sirius and together they looked at the Waterfall. Sirius had made sure that there were several lamps around, because he had planned for them to reach this location rather late. It was a good decision. The Waterfall, the darkness, the stars up above. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day. (well except that the very last location –next one- will be the very perfect ending to the very perfect day.) 

“It’s beautiful.”, Remus said after a while.  
Sirius nudged him in the side. “You are supposed to be fighting with me, Peter said that the Characters were here and became friends again after a big fall out.”  
Remus blushed, which confused Sirius a little. “That’s what he told you?”, Remus voice was barely a whisper.  
“Yeah. Why… is that… Is that not it?”, Sirius got nervous. “Because if Peter just ruined my perfect birthday gift-?!”  
“He didn’t.”, Remus laughed. “It’s just not exactly what he told you. I mean, I guess the Characters also became friends again here.”  
“Also?”, Sirius turned to Remus.  
Remus looked down at the bench. “Yeah. They sat and talked and they rekindled their feelings for one another.”  
Sirius smiled. “Like we did, oh so often, after I do stupid things.”, he put a hand on Remus shoulder. Remus looked up at him, not sure if he should say what he was about to say. But then again if not right now, when should he say it.   
“Like we did. Just with more…”, Remus eyes wandered to Sirius lips. He gulped.   
Remus had intended to say the words, but Sirius seemed to understand him without them. Granted, the look in Remus eyes, didn’t exactly make it hard to guess.   
Now it was Sirius turn to blush. “Oh… Peter had said that the scene kind of reminded him of… us.”, he looked Remus in the eyes.  
“Is that so?”, Remus whispered, holding the eye contact. “Do you agree with him there?”  
“Well to be fair, I haven’t read the book. But from what I have heard…”, Sirius inhaled deeply. “From what I have heard it seems exactly like us.”  
“Like what we are like in another Universe?”, Remus asked moving closer and giving Sirius a final out, in case he just hadn’t wanted to ruin his Birthday.   
Sirius inched in closer as well. “What about this one?”  
“I think this one would be pretty much exactly like the book.”, Remus chuckled and looked around them, realizing that they were truly here, next to the waterfall.   
“Good. Me too.”   
And with that Sirius lips met Remus and he felt like heaven. He felt heat rise through his entire body. Sirius hadn’t been aware that something could feel so good, so right. He had been aware that he wanted to kiss Remus, wanted to be with Remus for quite some time, but never had he actually thought that maybe the other would feel the same.   
They parted, but only barely, so they were still holding each other.   
“You should tell Peter, that he did a great job choosing that scene.”, Remus muttered against Sirius lips.   
“I’d prefer it if you wouldn’t be talking about Peter right now.”, Sirius chuckled. Then their lips met again.

 

 

 

As they returned to their dorm it was nearly midnight and James and Peter sat on their beds waiting for their friends return. James jumped up. “Happy Birthday.”, he hugged Remus. “I would’ve said it earlier, but in the morning you appeared to be gone.”, he shot Sirius a glare.  
“We needed a lot of time for the best Birthday Present ever.”, Sirius exclaimed. 

”Talking about Birthday Presents.”, James got a little package out of his bag and gave it to Remus. As Remus opened the present Sirius couldn’t help but laugh.

“A Notebook.”, Remus smiled. “Thanks James, you can never have too many Notebooks.”  
“Yes and there is a stag on it, you can always think of James when you use it.”, Sirius pointed out, grinning. 

Then Peter got up as well and hugged Remus. “Happy Birthday mate.”  
“Thanks. Oh and honestly I think your present was the best Wormy, thanks.”, Remus smiled sheepishly.  
Sirius dropped the arm he had had around him and stared at him like he lost his mind. “Do you have any idea, how hard I worked for the day?!”, he yelled with fake rage. Remus chuckled.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Does that mean what I think it means?”, he asked grinning.   
“Why, what did you do?”, James asked, looking expectantly, first at Peter, then at Remus.  
Remus moved his hand towards Sirius and intertwined their fingers.   
Peter looked proud and James started grinning like a mad man.  
“I just gave you the final push to finally except your stupid feelings, it was a pleasure.”, Peter said.

“Well, since Peter played unfair, by literally having his present be me, I think I need to up the game now.”, Sirius stated. 

“Please do, but not in my bed.”, James laughed.

Sirius punched James in the arm. “I am talking about the last scene, the last location, the end of my present. Of the present that would’ve totally won the best present ever award, if not for my glorious self being given out by my friend.” 

Now everyone turned to Sirius expectantly. He took his wand and made a big scene out of waving it through the air. They all looked around, seeing what location Sirius would turn their dorm into.   
Everything remained the same.   
Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. 

“This is a scene from my favourite Book.”, he explained and got a book out from under his bed. It was a photo-album and there they were on the cover. All four of them in their first year in the dorm. Remus looked up at his boyfriend and hugged him fiercely. “Thank You,”, he whispered. “Thank you for the best present in the world.”


End file.
